Ce n'était qu'une leçon de musique pourtant
by Vicenzina
Summary: Que pourrait il bien arriver à Lovino s'il lui arrivait par mégarde de louper une note durant une leçon avec Autriche, à vous de le découvrir. Crack pairing: AutrichexRomano vous êtes prévenue! Et possible OOC


Il n'était qu'un tribu, un butin de guerre . Une nouvelle fois. Les choses n'avaient point changées il fallait croire, une nouvelle guerre, un nouveau toit sous lequel il allait devoir vivre. Lui qui croyait avoir trouvé celui sous lequel il allait rester, d'avoir trouvé une famille d'adoption. Tout cela terminé à cause de la mort d'un homme, d'un roi sans héritiés et donc s'en suivit une guerre de succession puis aux traités, d'abord d'Utrecht en 1713 suivit par celui de Rastatt un an plus tard, qui y mirent fin, le faisant changer de suzerain.

Une valise en main, l'italien du sud observa la demeure qui se dressait devant lui. Une maison qu'il connaissait déjà un peu pour y être venu auparavant voir son frère. Ce qui faisait qu'il savait quelles nations y vivait. Avançant vers la porte, il se remémora son départ. Triste, empli de larmes de devoir quitter Espagne. Cet homme qui l'avait élevé jusque là , qui était devenu comme un frère voir un père pour l'italien. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Mais certainement pas un potentiel amant. Non, il aimait déjà une autre personne, une personne qui l'ignorait. Finissant par arriver à hauteur de la porte, l'adolescent posa sa valise à terre. Observant le trio bien connu se trouvant devant lui.

"Fratello !" lança son frère, joyeux de le revoir, se jetant presque sur lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras, se faisant accueillir à coups de jurons de la part de l'autre.

"Putain Feli lâche moi tout de suite !"

"Mais ... vee ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu"

Pendant ce temps le duo restant continuait à les regarder. L'une imaginant des choses ... peu catholiques sur la relation entre les deux frères. Tandis que l'autre perdait patience à mesure qu'ils se chamaillaient.

"Italie arrêtez cela immédiatement et calmez vous tous les deux!"

Sur ce la pseudo bagarre se stoppa, laissant les deux frères.

"Italie vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, je crois me souvenir que vous avez encore des corvées à faire !"

Le responsable de la bâtisse regarda d'un air strict avant de remonter ses lunettes juste après que le jeune homme qu'il croyait naguère être une fille, soit rentré.

"Vous aussi Mademoiselle Hongrie"

"Mais... Très bien" la jeune hongroise s'en revint à l'intérieur " Attend moi Ita-chan"

Se concentrant sur son "hôte" qui était plus une récompense à ses yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire victorieux, très léger, presque imperceptible pour l'autre.

"Italie Romano, je présume que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici"

L'italien hocha la tête avant de répondre le ton dur, celui encore d'un gamin "Ouais j'le sais assez bien"

"On ne dit pas ouais mais oui lorsque l'on est bien élevé et prenez vos affaires" Sur ces mots il rentra dans la demeure suivit par l'italien.

Autriche ou Roderich Edelstein tel était le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Un homme d'aspect et au comportement aristocratique. Lovino le connaissait assez pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises lors des visites ou des réunions entre les " époux " des Hasbourg. Et c'est pour lui qu'il ressentait de l'affection. L'ayant compris depuis déjà quelque temps. Depuis le jour où il l'avait entendu jouer du piano, un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres, observant ses mains pianoter sur l'instrument avec tant de dextérité et de confiance. Il se demandait comment ses doigts pâles et fins pouvait réussir à sortir de si beaux sons qui l'avait rendu tellement calme. Étrangement il avait finit par éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme après l'avoir vu ainsi. Peut être était ce … ?

L'interrompant dans ses instructions "Est ce que … vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument ? "quérir-t-il , le rouge s'emparant de ses joues .

L'autrichien se stoppa avant de se retourner surpris de la question "Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à jouer ? Dans ce cas, nous commencerons demain et ce tous les jours "

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lovino s'était levé d'humeur nerveuse et pour une très bonne raison. Une partie de la journée à passer avec la personne qu'il aimait, cela devait être suffisant à expliquer sa nervosité matinale. Déambulant dans la demeure, en ne se souvenant plus du chemin pour aller de sa chambre à la salle de musique, vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un gilet gris pâle, le changeait bien de ses anciennes robes de soubrettes. Après avoir cherché durant plusieurs minutes, il finit par la trouver, y entrant et y trouvant déjà l'autrichien.

" Vous êtes en retard " lui fit il remarquer avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

" Et après ? C'est pas non plus comme si j' connaissais cette baraque par cœur alors faite pas chier ! "

" … Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, mais veillez à ce que ceci ne se reproduise plus et surveillez votre langage à l'avenir "

Affichant une petite moue, l'italien finit par y consentir sous la forme d'un hochement de tête. Se mettant à l'observer de fond en comble, le dévisageant presque. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui et aussi longtemps même si il ne s'était point écoulé une minute depuis son entré. Ses yeux couleur olive ambré ne purent ne se détacher de lui, scrutant le moindre détail du pianiste . Détaillant chaque centimètre qui lui était donné de voir et par dessus tout qu'il pouvait mémoriser. Des yeux si nobles qui l'invitait presque à plongé son regard dans le sien. Son grain de beauté, noir, rond, sans la moindre imperfection sur sa forme, tout simplement parfait. Sa peau pale, laiteuse. Sans oublier douce en particulier celle de sa nuque qui paraissait tellement délicate. Ah ce que Lovino aurait aimé toucher, même l'effleurer l'espace d'une seconde. Un rêve, un fantasme qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser du fait de leurs situations. Si proches et pourtant tellement éloignés.

Une voix le fit sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse.

" Italie Romano … Italie Romano est ce que vous m'écoutez à la fin ? "

" Heu … Ouais … Ouais ! "

" Vraiment ? Dans ce cas dite moi de quel instrument vous voulez apprendre à jouer "

L'italien se stoppa presque. Pourquoi diable n'avait il pas pensé à ce détail plus tôt ? Le piano allait être trop difficile pour lui. Comme s'il arrachait à l'autre ce qu'il affectionnait tant. Il devait trouver autre chose et vite. Pourquoi pas …

" Du violon "

Un air de stupeur s'afficha sur le visage de l'aristocrate. Après tout, le violon était loin d'être un instrument facile.

" Dans ce cas, prenez en un,nous allons commencé la leçon "

Il le prit ainsi que l'archet, le posant sur son épaule, prêt pour en jouer.

" Bon et après j'fais quoi avec ? "

" Déjà faite attention à votre langage, Et puis nous allons débuté par quelques notes "

L'autrichien s'empara à son tour de l'un des instruments, se préparant à en faire sortir quelques sons mélodieux. Ce qu'il fit à l'aide de son archet. Lovino le regarda, il affichait se même air serein qu'il aimait le voir porter. Un air court mais tout aussi intense.

" Bon à votre tour maintenant "

" De quoi ? M... Mais ? "

" Rejouez le morceau "

Après un soupir, il s'exécuta. Et de bien entendu une fausse note se fit très vite entendre. Pourtant, contrairement a ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le méditerranéen ne revint pas sur sa note, il continua le morceau comme si de rien n'était. Geste qui ne plu point à l'aristocrate, qui grinça un peu des dents.

"Vous ne comptez pas recommencer le morceau afin de vous corrigez?"

"Pourquoi foutre ça ne servira à rien "

"Si a vous améliorez"

"Bof" fit le latin en haussant les épaules. En faisant ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas , refuser de rejouer la mélodie.

"Je vois ..." se saisissant de son bâton d'orchestre avant de passer derrière lui "Dans ce cas, il va falloir que nous y remédions"

"Q... Qu'est ce vous ..."

Le latin fut contraint de s'arrêter en sentant la pointe du bâton d'orchestre descendre le long de sa nuque, cherchant à se retenir de faire entendre le moindre son qui pourrait le trahir. Ni sur lui, ni sur son état causé par le simple fait du bout de bois qui frôlait son cou, remontant puis descendant tour à tour comme une caresse. L'autre continua a exécuté cette douce torture avant de se pencher à son oreille , la voix mielleuse.

"Vous avez compris j'ose espérer"

Lovino ne put que hocher la tête, ayant honte d'être déjà si excité.

"Je vous rappelle que nous sommes actuellement dans une salle de musique et donc un lieu on l'on doit entendre le moindre son. Alors j'attends votre réponse"

"S... Si" et de bien entendu il ne réussit pas à retenir un petit gémissement en disant cette unique syllabe.

"Très bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons reprendre, mais c'est tout de même regrettable d'en arriver ainsi. La prochaine fois que vous ne vous corrigez pas, cela pourrait être pire. "

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent sans que le moindre incident notable ne survienne. Certes il eu quelques cries d'entendu à cause d'un vase brisé ou pour d'autres futilités de ce style, mais rien de bien sérieux. Durant ce temps, Lovino essaya de s'habituer à la maisonnée. D'accord il connaissait déjà les habitants ainsi que quelques lieux de la demeure avant son arrivé. Pourtant il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire. C'était trop différent de là où il était avant. Après tout, il s'était fait conquérir une fois de plus d'où le fait de sa présence prolongée dans ses lieux. Quant à ses cours de violon, il avait progressé depuis son premier jour. Pourtant le vrai but de ses leçons était loin d'aboutir. En effet, lui qui comptait dessus pour se rapprocher ou tout au moins mieux connaître l'autrichien, il n'en fut rien. A son grand regret. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider à faire avancer les choses. Mais quoi ? L'italien s'allongea sur son lit, y réfléchissant, avant de se remémorer son premier cour de musique. C'était pour ainsi dire, impossible à oublier. Le rouge s'empara de ses joues, dire qu'il en avait rêvé les jours suivants de cette sensation étrange et nouvelle pour lui qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Et tout cela à cause d'une simple note de musique ratée qu'il refusait de rejouer. Peut être que la solution se trouvait elle là ?

Deux jours plus tard, le méditerranéen ayant terminé son nettoyage/cassage d'objets divers plus tôt qu'à l'habitude se dirigea vers la salle de musique y ouvrant la porte. Personne. L'idéal, il en profita pour observer les instruments de plus près, jamais il n'avait eu le temps suffisant pour les contempler. Et surtout le fameux piano, l'instrument que semblait affectionner le plus l'autrichien. Laissant ses doigts se balader un peu dessus, il finit par laisser échapper une note. Puis une autre, et ainsi de suite avant de se faire interrompre par un raclement de gorge. L'italien sursauta avant de regarder de qui il s'agissait.

"Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faite au juste ?"

"Ah … Heu … C'est à dire que … R … Rien ! J'attendais juste q'vous veniez !"

"Surveillez un peu votre langage"

"Ouais … ouais …"

Répliqua l'italien avant de s'éloigner du piano allant chercher son violon et de se préparer à en jouer.

"Bon nous reprenons la partition de la dernière fois" lui indiqua-t-il avant de préparer la dite partition et de prendre son bâton d'orchestre, exécutant un faible mouvement pour lui dire de commencer à jouer. Sur ce, l'italien se mit à faire sortir quelques notes du violon, toutes correctes avant la fatale erreur. Roderich grinça des dents au son de sa fausse note. Se disant qu'il avait été suffisamment clair la première fois pour que son élève ne recommence plus. Et pourtant, ce dernier passa outre son erreur. Action qui n'eut qu'une seule conséquence, le début des réprimandes.

"Italie Romano que signifie ceci ?"

"J'ai juste pas envie d'me faire chier à rejouer une putain de note !"

"Surveillez votre langage !"

"Et pourquoi hein ? Ça sert à que dalle !"

"A rien du tout ? Vous vous trompez"

Se rapprochant de lui, l'air dangereux , l'autre ne put que rester figé sur place avalant un peu de salive à cause de la peur et de l'appréhension qu'il ressentait en ce moment. L'autrichien pointa sa baguette la posant sur son front comme pour lui rappelez à quelle place il devait se tenir.

"Pas du tout ! Si on doit dire un truc on le fait merde et peut importe comment !"

Agacé, il cherchait le meilleur moyen de le faire taire et qu'il apprenne la leçon cette fois ci. Comment faisait Espagne déjà dans ces cas là ? Relevant les yeux il vit la mèche brune et eurêka, c'était ainsi qu'il s'y prenait ! Sans rien dire il s'empara du bout de cheveu, l'enroulant autours de son doigt ganté.

"Chigiiiiiii"

Lovino se mit à trembler de plaisir. Non pas qu'il appréciait qu'on touche à ce bout de cheveux si particulier, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'y empêcher. Et l'idée que ce soit l'autrichien qui le fasse ne faisait qu'aggraver son envie. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Un sourcil se haussa laissant le maître de la demeure perplexe vis à vis de la réaction de son invité forcé. Continuant à entortiller la zone encore avant de laisser vagabonder son regard plus bas, son visage afficha une expression encore plus surprise lorsqu'il aperçu la bosse qui commençait à apparaître à travers le pantalon du latin.

"Wa … Was ?"

Lâchant le bout de cheveux, ses yeux le scrutant pendant que l'autre reprenait son souffle, le regard ambré habituellement remplis de fierté et de haine était à présent embué par le désir.

"Je … C'est rien merde"

"Mais pourtant" il ne fit que regarder la bosse avant de remonter ses lunettes. Ce simple geste voulait tout dire. Le rouge prenait place sur les joues de Lovino qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait répondre à la question posée implicitement. Devait il révéler ses sentiments ou valait il mieux qu'ils les garde pour lui ? La bosse prit encore un peu de volume entraînant une gêne se traduisant par un visage prenant une couleur digne d'une pivoine de la part des deux hommes.

"Je …"

"Vous quoi ?"

"Je … Je …" avalant sa salive il finit par sortir la vérité, honteux de ce qu'il lui révélait "Je … vous aime"

Sa phrase à peine terminée qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Un acte qui relevait de la folie. Un servant qui embrassait son maître, il aurait mérité une gifle et une punition pour cela. L'italien rompit le baiser avant de s'excuser, se préparant à s'enfuir. Quelques pas avaient été faits avant de se faire stopper par une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

"Est ce la vérité ?"

Un hochement pour unique réponse, les joues complètement rosies l'italien le regarda dans les yeux montrant son embarras de lui avoir appris.

"Je vois"

Sa main resta sur son épaule, appuyé dessus avant de tirer un peu afin qu'il se rapproche de lui jusqu'à que le brun soit à deux centimètres de lui. A sa grande surprise Roderich étreignit l'italien avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Il se peut que … moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour vous"

"Vraiment , vous … tu … t'es sûr ?"

"Ja"

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. D'abord un chaste baiser qui fit ensuite place à plus de passion. La langue de l'aristocrate demanda à entrer chercher sa consœur, demande qu'il lui fut accordée. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un gémissement fut lâché par l'italien puis un frisson lorsqu'il senti l'une des mains gantés de l'homme dans ses bras lui parcourir le dos en les remontant.

"Au … Autriche ?"

Lovino s'empourpra et ce que le geste exécuter par l'autre ne l'aida pas, à savoir retirer ses lunettes qui furent posées sur le piano. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de le voir sans et là il se figea, le contemplant. Il le trouvait magnifique ainsi, un air plus ouvert et moins strict. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage qui ressemblait déjà à une tomate bien mure.

"Qu'il t a-t-il ? Vous ne voulez pas ?"

"S... Si mais …"

L'appréhension se lisait sur lui. A la fois heureux et terrifié par ce qui allait se passer désormais. Ses yeux continuaient de le regarder, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir. Les choses se déroulaient un peut trop vite à son goût. A peine avait il avoué se qu'il avait sur le cœur qu'il apprenait que c'était sans doute partagé et maintenant ça. des images défilaient dans sa tête, sur comment il devait s'y prendre. Après tout, bien que la péninsule italienne était réputée comme un lieu romantique et d'amour. Mais pour lui tout ceci était nouveau et qui plus est ... avec un homme. Et même autrement, ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui ignorant les plaisirs de la chair. Enfin, il savait un peu comment cela se déroulait à avoir laisser traîner son regard où il ne fallait et en particulier dans la chambre de son ancien tuteur, en pleine action avec un certain français.

Un frisson le tira de ses pensées avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que son gilet gisait déjà au sol. Les doigts de l'italien s'accrochèrent en formant un poing aux vêtements de l'autre. Puis il se relaxa quelque peu et laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer en dessous, là où il n'avait pu que rêver d'effleurer sa peau. Un baiser lui fut volé, puis un autre devenant de plus en plus brûlant, tout comme son corps sous les caresses de l'autrichien. Il sentit ses lèvres se déplacer , allant lui mordiller gentillement son cou. Une main retirant le nœud gênant avant de s'attaquer à son haut. Lovino lâcha un son proche du miaulement d'un chat, sa tête allant sur le coté. Tout son corps commençait à être en feu, en demandant plus. Il se colla plus contre lui, laissant sa tête se reposer sur son épaules tandis que ses gémissements devenaient plus présent.

Son haut venait de lui être retirer, révélant son torse encore peu développé. Roderich passa sa main toujours ganté sur celui ci, provoquant chez sa victime des faibles sons de plaisir qui chercha vite à dissimuler en se mordant la lèvre.

"Je croyais pourtant vous avoir déjà dit que nous étions dans un lieu où tous les sons doivent être entendu, j'ai bien dit tous"

"S ... Si ngh"

Mordillant toujours la peau de l'italien, là où elle paraissait plus douce. Ses lèvres amorcèrent leurs descentes vers le torse de celui ci, lui laissant au passage quelques marques comme pour signaler de sa venue sur ce territoire encore vierge. De son coté Lovino tâtonna dans l'espoir de trouver un objet auquel se tenir. Il le trouva sous la forme du piano, s'y agrippant autant que possible. Il se cambra avant de prononcer son nom entre deux sons euphoriques.

"On … On d'vrait p't être …"

Il ne termina point sa phrase au lieu de cela il regarda le sol. Il se doutait bien que l'autre comprendrait sans trop de peine la fin de la requête.

"Cela serait préférable en effet, vous avez l'air de savoir comment il faut s'y prendre"

"Ghu ! Pa... Pas du tout putain !" L'aristocrate laissa échapper un soupir.

"Votre langage, vraiment c'est déplorable"

"Mais j'vous ai rien demandé merd..."

Se faisant interrompre par le baiser qu'il lui était donné, il se sentit aller en arrière touchant le sol glacé. Intensifiant l'embrassade, il l'étreignit plus contre lui, presque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finalement, ils finirent par rompre haletant, se regardant tous deux dans leurs yeux. L'autrichien y cherchait une lueur d'accord , qu'il perçu puis reposa sa bouche sur le torse tanné. Remontant prendre entre ses dents l'un des deux petits points roses qui semblaient si délicieux. Il en captura un, pinçant l'autre entre ses doigts. La réaction de l'autre ne se fit point attendre, il gémit plus fort que les autres fois, ayant presque honte d'être dans un tel état d'excitation. Sa douce torture continua encore un moment avant qu'il ne se stoppe et se redresse à califourchon sur lui. Profitant d'être dans cette position, il retira l'un de ses gants puis l'autre. Puis il passa à son haut, l'enlevant tout doucement dans le but de faire languir l'adolescent sous lui. Ce dernier observa en détail le corps qui se découvrait devant ses yeux. Une fois fini, il s'occupa du reste des habits de l'italien, les enlevant sans plus de manière. Son captif était à présent nu, sans possibilités de s'enfuir et donc complètement à sa merci.

Observant la moindre parcelle de cette peau habituée au soleil, il reposa sa main sur son torse, la descendant en une longue caresse avant d'atteindre l'endroit tant convoité. Prenant délicatement ce bout de chair dressé, un sourire un brin amusé de voir la virilité de l'autre déjà levé.

"Vous êtes déjà si excité avec le peu que je vous ai infligé ?"

"Tch !"

Lovino tourna la tête , gêné de cette question tellement personnelle. Une ombre apparu sur son visage avant qu'il ne sente un souffle contre sa nuque, comprenant par là que son bourreau s'était penché près de son oreille. Sa voix lui chatouilla son ouïe par son ton mielleux.

"J'aimerais juste savoir une chose, est ce que se serait votre première fois ?"

En plein dans le mille, les joues de l'italien devinrent écarlates.

"Vu votre réaction la réponse doit être positive, n'est ce pas ?"

Afin d'étoffer ces propos il imprima sur son membre un lent va et vient qui résulta en un gémissement puis un hochement de tête.

"J'attends une réponse verbale"

"Ngh ! S … Si"

"Non … en allemand"

Le reprit il accélérant brutalement le rythme de sa main comme pour lui montrer que c'était toujours lui qui dirigeait entre eux deux et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix de se résigner en se soumettant à lui.

"J … Ja …"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais"

"De quoi merde ?"

"Que … Vous vous étiez réservé rien que pour moi ..."

Sa réponse lui fut donner sous la forme d'un piquage de fard sur tout son visage, l'italien sentait bien son rougissement qui devait probablement être remonté jusqu'aux oreilles avant de la tourner pour cacher son embarras. Pendant ce temps, la main de l'autrichien se fit plus rapide ne laissant d'autre choix à Lovino que de gémir, les yeux fermés. L'amenant au fur et à mesure au porte du plaisir avant que cela ne cesse d'un coup. Il rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec un air surpris. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi qu'il s'était arrêté si brusquement. Et ce qu'il vit ne pu que l'exciter un peu plus. En effet, son suzerain depuis peu était le dos droit comme un i, toujours à califourchon au dessus de lui , tout en humidifiant son index et son majeur. Une fois qu'il trouva ses phalanges suffisamment lubrifiées, il se repencha lui disant tout bas.

"Je vous préviens, cela risque d'être assez douloureux alors relaxez vous le plus possible et tout ira pour le mieux"

"Mouais … Mouais … Faites le et qu'on en parle plus !"

Sans plus de cérémonie, Roderich entreprit d'insérer un doigt dans l'italien qui se crispa sous le coup de la douleur, allant s'accrocher à se qui était le plus près, à savoir au pied du piano. Il resta ainsi, sans bouger attendant que l'autre s'habitue à cette présence en lui. Lorsqu'il le vit plus détendu, il y rajouta son majeur, l'écartant de son index en effectuant quelques vas et viens en lui dans le but de le préparer le plus possible. Quant à Lovino, il s'agitait laissant percevoir des bruits de douleur. En le voyant ainsi, l'aristocrate se senti un peu coupable de son état, cherchant la meilleure manière de l'aider à se détendre. Et cette manière, il la connaissait déjà et elle marchait toujours. Ni une, ni deux, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Comme prévu , le latin se calma un peu se mettant à apprécier un peu plus ses mouvements. A peine eurent ils rompu le baiser qu'il déclara la voix un brin suppliante.

"Tu … Vous … Ce … Vous pouvez y aller"

Un peu surpris, le germanique se stoppa pour le regarder , encore incertain de se qu'il avait entendu. Il cligna les yeux, une fois, pis une seconde.

"Vous en êtes bien sûr ?"

L'italien ne put que hocher la tête, mort de honte de se qu'il demandait. Lui qui n'avait fait que rêver que cela puisse se produire et la réalité s'en était chargée. Sa virilité se dressa plus lorsqu'il aperçu que l'autre en avait profité pour retirer ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras murmurant un petit mot d'amour avant de le sentir entrer en lui. Sa vision devint plus floue. Il se colla le plus contre lui, quelques cries s'échappant au début des mouvements.

"Je … Je ne vous fais pas mal j'espère"

"Ngh ! N... Nan , continuez ! Ah … Aaaaah !"

"Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez"

Il s'exécuta augmentant le rythme de ses vas et viens en lui, ses mains le caressant doucement le long de ses cotes . L'une d'elle remonta jusqu'à la fameuse zone érogène capillaire de l'italien , la tirant, le récompensant d'un petit "Chigiiii". En contre partie, le latin lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en lui faisant la même chose. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise il n'eut pas de réaction similaire à la sienne. Il tira encore une fois avant de sentir un coup légèrement plus violent que les autres, le faisant cambrer, soupirant le nom de son amant. Ce dernier alla quérir ses lèvres comme pour se faire pardonner. Juste à ce moment il heurta sa prostate, le faisant partir plus vers l'arrière tout en se cramponnant à lui, sans pour autant essayer de lui faire de mal.

"A … Autriche !"

"Calmez vous un peu"

Recherchant à le rassurer tandis que ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et profonds en lui, visant inlassablement ce concentré de nerfs si sensible. L'atteignant à chaque fois ayant pour conséquence des gémissements de plus en plus présents avec parfois son nom entre deux. Après quelques coups donnés, l'italien finit par venir dans un cri dont on pouvait distinguer le nom de son amant, l'envoyant dans ce qui lui semblait être un monde rempli de blanc. Peu de temps après il ressenti de nouveau cette sensation à l'instant où Roderich vint en lui avant de se retirer, haletant. Le brun toujours un peu rouge se blotti contre ce dernier, qu'il l'enserra comme s'il était fait en cristal.

"Ti … Ti amo Austria"

"Ich Liebe Dich Italia Romano, nous garderons tout cela secret est ce bien claire ? "

C'était bien la première fois que le dit italien fut ravi d'entendre de l'allemand, cette langue qu'il exécrait tant.

"S... Ja !"

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine de la demeure Feliciano rentra encore intrigué.

"Vee Hongrie , tu pourrais m'expliquer une chose ?"

"Quoi donc Ita-chan ?"

"Quand je suis passé devant la salle de musique j'ai entendu de drôles de bruits vee"

"Comme quoi ?"

"Vee comme … A... Ah Au … Autriche .. ngh..."

Hongroise écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de se mettre à crier de joie.

"YAOIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"Vee ?"

* * *

Tout ceci continua bien après faisant de la salle de musique leur lieu rien qu'à eux. Là où ils pouvaient exprimer leur secret en toute liberté. Pourtant il prit fin un jour de 1735 puisque l'italien du retourner dans sa demeure d'antan en Espagne. Cette soudaine séparation n'altéra points ses sentiments. Les années passèrent ils furent tour à tour ennemis puis alliés. S'écrivant régulièrement afin de prendre des nouvelles de l'autre, tentant de se voir le plus souvent possible.

De nos jours, Lovino fouillait dans ses anciennes affaires, tombant sur ses lettres et ses poèmes enflammés dont lui seul connaissait le destinataire. Le secret était resté intact et perdurait toujours. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage remplaçant ses perpétuelles grimaces. Causé par le souvenir de ses moments passés, gravés à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Un coup fut donné à la porte, puis un autre avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir marquant une pause juste après.

"Autriche … que … vous foutez quoi là ?"

"Bonjour, Italie Romano, je … je me suis perdu"

_"Tellement typique de lui"_ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'italien _"A moins que …"_

"Et puis je voulais aussi vous voir pour m'assurer que vous vous souveniez toujours de mes leçons de musique"

"Mouais, bah rentrez, j'vais vous faire du café" répliqua-t-il, se poussant afin de le laisser rentrer à l'intérieur et puis le café, il savait bien que son invité aimait ce breuvage. A peine Roderich rentré que la porte se referma, le laissant face à un italien aux joues rosies se rapprochant de lui, puis lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

"Ich … Ich liebe dich Österreich"

Sa phrase à peine terminée que ses lèvres se scellèrent sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de rompre leur chaste baiser.

"Ti amo anch'io … Lovino"

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fic /courbettes/_

_Alors déjà je voudrait remercier plus particulièrement Zebre Viril aka Feli pour m'avoir encourager à écrire ça ainsi que Roddy aka Mama , qui mine de rien m'a bien aider avec un certain RP ^^ . Je vous vois en vrai toutes les deux, je vous fait des tonnes de câlins._

_Alors pour précision, oui Roma a bien vécu chez Autriche puisque le royaume de Naples suivit par celui de Sicile ont été sous domination autrichienne. Et que durant cette période la musique y a connu un fort développement d'où l'idée de cette fic "vu le caractère de Roma comment ont du se passer les cours ?" donc … non ce n'est pas totalement du crack._

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews ^^_

_Et bien sûr Ni Hetalia ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent_


End file.
